One Last Time
by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: After the war, everyone coped with the aftermath of the war in different ways. Some turned to substances, some turned to other people, whatever they did, it helped. Sometimes those things don't last. People change. They end up wanting different things. Sometimes to truly let go, you need your fix one last time. Is it worth it? Does it really work? *Based on the Ariana Grande song*


_*AN* Ok, so this is Part 2 of my series of oneshots inspired by Ariana Grande songs. I will warn you all now, this fic is incredibly OOC. The characters I have chosen aren't completely how we see them, but we do not know what happened after the war. With that much mourning and loss, anything could have happened with people's coping methods. This fic involves infidelity and incredubly questionable morals! This was the pairing that immediately came to mind when knowing the story I wanted for this song. They are being used for the purpose of the story. I hope you like it! If you don't, I'm sorry & hope you stick around for part 3!_

_DISCLAIMER: As usual, JK owns these, Ariana owns the songs, I have just made a bit of mash! I earn nada!_

**One Last Time**

It was Saturday night and Wizarding London was not ready for what was coming. It was a week before the Wedding of the Century, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, and the men of the wedding party were out on the town. It was Harry's Stag night and were they gonna have a big night. They had started at Grimmauld Place, having a few drinks before they ventured into Muggle London first. Ron, Dean and Seamus had decided that they would give Harry the send-off to end all send offs. The group made their way through London to Tottenham Court Road, where Seamus led them to the doors of a high-end muggle strip club.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed them in, this wasn't his scene. Whilst he knew his friends meant well, he was pretty sure that they had planned the night around what _they _wanted to do, rather than what _he _wanted to do. He would have preferred to stay in at Grimmauld and just drink, chat and reminisce. It had been a while since the boys had all got together properly and honestly, he wanted to know what they had all been up to.

Seamus had reserved them a booth with bottles of alcohol filling a large bucket in the middle of the table. Harry couldn't even imagine how much they had spent, they refused to tell him. He took the offered drink and sat, keeping up with the conversation, laughing at the right moments and frankly, enjoying watching his friends make complete tits of themselves.

Seamus had almost earned himself a slap from one of the dancers, Ron was haemorrhaging his money getting dance after dance from any and every available girl and Neville was trying to hide in the corner from the dancers, who kept trying to 'bring him out of his shell'. Dean, George, Bill, Charlie, Justin, Ernie and Terry were all over the club doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who. Other than Harry, all of the men were downing copious amounts of whiskey, beer and vodka, enough to knock out a hippogriff, but somehow, they were all still standing.

It was around midnight when Seamus went too far and managed to get himself thrown out of the club. Physically thrown out. The huge bald bouncer had to pick him up off the ground and flung him out on the pavement, almost taking out a group of Asian tourists. Harry had to run and calm Seamus down as he made to draw his wand on the bouncer. Seeing as they had entered together, the bouncer made the rest of the rowdy group leave, not before having their photos taken and being added to the list of those barred for life. Most of the group kicked up a fuss, but Harry didn't care, he honestly wanted to go home and straight to bed. He didn't stay out late often and didn't really want that to change now.

"Fuck it!" Seamus shouted, "Let's go to the Demon Loophole. They'll treat us much better, especially when they see Harry."

Seamus flung his arm over Harry's shoulder and they made their way down Horizont Alley to the new nightclub that had opened a year previously. Seamus was right, the minute the promo girl saw Harry coming, she had the bouncer open the doors, leading them in and straight to a booth. The people that were originally occupying the booth weren't best pleased that they were being ushered out of the booth that they had reserved months in advance. Harry tried to apologise and let them keep their booth but the girl and all of his friends would have none of it. A quick offer of a refund and a glance at Harry's face and the group stepped away and found themselves a new space to congregate for the evening.

The boys ordered round after round of drinks and barely noticed that Harry wasn't enjoying the refreshments as much as they were. After about half an hour, Harry was left alone, other than Neville, who had passed out face down on the table. Everyone else had run off to the dance floor or the bar hoping to get lucky with one of the many women who were happy to take the offered drinks but would definitely not go home with any of them.

Harry sipped his drink, feeling the slight buzz; whilst he wasn't bingeing like the others, he had been drinking steadily for hours. All of a sudden, he felt a presence next to him. He rolled his eyes, thinking that it was some young fame hunter trying to get her photo with _The_ Harry Potter. Before Harry had a chance to politely tell her to leave him alone, he heard a familiar voice over the thump-thump of the music.

"Not enjoying your stag night?"

Harry turned to see his best friend looking at him with doe-like eyes. "'Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry started looking around suspiciously.

"I needed to see you." She placed her hand over his, "Can we go somewhere and talk? Please."

"'Mione, I can't. Not tonight. People will notice, I can't just disappear." Harry was still looking around frantically, hoping no one had seen them together. She may be his best friend, but she wasn't meant to be here.

"Harry, please. I just… I really need to speak with you. Please." Hermione gave Harry her best pleading look, hoping it still worked exactly as it had all those years before.

Harry sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's go outside, ok? I can't be gone for long."

Hermione exhaled and looked down at her hands, nodding. They both stood and made their way through the club, out the doors into the cool night air. Horizont Alley was relatively quiet, people were either inside establishments or home. All you could hear was the faint hum of music inside the few pubs and bars. Harry led the way down the street and into a little empty side alley.

"Ok, you've got my attention. What was so important that you had to interrupt my stag night?" Harry asked, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall.

Hermione kept her gaze on her shoes, "I… I just…" She stuttered.

"Come on, Hermione. I don't have time for this."

"I just needed to see you, Harry. I… I need you, Harry."

"Are you mad?" Harry stepped closer to the woman and lowered his voice, aware that they were out in public. "Hermione, I told you this can't carry on. It was fun for a while, but I get married next week. I love Ginny."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing, Hermione. We agreed that it had to end."

"I was a liar, Harry. We gave in to the fire," Hermione placed her hands on Harry's forearms.

"That fire is out, 'Mione," Harry replied, "I fought the fire. It's done."

"I know, I should have fought it."

Harry snorted, "Duh!"

Hermione laughed lightly, "At least I'm being honest. Harry, I feel like a failure because I know that I've failed you. I should've done you better because you don't want a liar."

Harry huffed, "Hermione, please listen to me. I want Ginny. I _love_ Ginny. We both know that she gives me everything…"

Hermione nodded, "But I couldn't give it to you."

"Exactly. You know you couldn't give me what I need, so why keep this up? Why risk everything, risk my relationship, to come here? What do you want, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. She took in every feature she had come to know and love. Everyone knew she loved him, but only the two of them knew the depth of this love. After the war, Hermione had originally begun a relationship with Ron, but they had quickly realised that it was only the threat of imminent death that had prompted that first kiss. They eventually slept together and it was immediately awkward. There was no passion, no feeling. They knew that it was wrong and decided that it was best they part ways romantically, and went back to their original friendship.

After that, Hermione found herself partying and drinking quite a bit, in an attempt to alleviate the nightmares that plagued her. If she didn't sleep, the thoughts wouldn't come to the forefront of her mind. She was out all night and when she did eventually pass out, her mind was completely blank for those few hours. It became a vicious cycle for the young woman. She couldn't find her purpose post-war and found herself spiralling out of control.

For Harry, the aftermath of the war took him all over the place. Kingsley had him attend event after event, showing his face wherever it was needed. He was exhausted from what had happened and wasn't given any time to rest. On top of that, Ginny was in constant contact with him, trying her best to rekindle their relationship that was originally cut short due to the war. Harry knew he loved her, he wanted to be with her, but he knew he wasn't ready for that, emotionally. He needed time to rest. Time to grieve. Time to truly say goodbye to his childhood. He was completely honest with Ginny and she understood. She wanted him to be the man that she fell for, not the shell that was walking around and being forced to smile for pictures in the months after the battle.

It was after one of those forced events that Harry was walking past the entrance to Knockturn Alley and he heard a commotion. He could hear a woman crying "no" and someone with her grunting. Harry, ever the hero, followed the sound and was horrified at what he found. Some strange man had Hermione pressed face first against the wall with one hand, whilst he was trying to undo his belt with the other. Harry didn't hesitate in drawing his wand and casting a quick stupefy on the man, who fell to the ground with a thud.

Once the man's weight was off of her, Hermione stumbled to the ground, landing hard on her knees. Harry caught her and she threw her arms around her friend, crying out in relief. Harry hugged her and let her cry. He could smell the alcohol secreting from her pores and could guess that this was possibly a regular occurrence. Once the tears finally stopped, Harry lifted his friend and carried her to the nearest apparition spot, going straight home. After seeing what he had, Harry didn't hesitate to place her in his bed and get in the other side, holding her whilst she slept off the alcohol in her system.

From there, Harry decided that he had been away from his friends for too long. He had been away so much that he hadn't even realised how much pain his best friend was going through. He decided that he would do whatever it takes to make her better. He let Hermione move in for a while, he set her up with a Mind Healer and tried to keep her away from the alcohol as much as he could. He wanted her to enjoy her life, but not be so dependent on substances.

For months, they spent all of their time together and their relationship grew. Eventually, Hermione was no longer dependant on the substances, but she became dependant on Harry. They got closer and closer until they ultimately ended up sleeping together. They both needed each other at that time. For a while, they were insatiable. All over each other day in, day out, but about 6 months into their sexual relationship, Harry started to feel that he wanted more. He wanted a real relationship. A family. But Hermione told him that she wasn't ready for that. That she was happy how they were. They argued and eventually Harry suggested that they stop what was happening. They weren't meant to be. They wanted different things. Hermione reluctantly agreed and moved out of Grimmauld Place almost immediately, needing to be away from Harry in order to get him out of her brain.

They didn't have any contact for another 6 months, Hermione trying to focus on a career and Harry resuming his peace tour of the Wizarding World. What soon prompted their reunion was the announcement that Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married. When Hermione looked down at the newspaper, her heart broke. Whilst she knew it was bound to happen, she had hoped that she would eventually be what Harry wanted in time and she would be the one on his arm. It was too late.

She spent weeks thinking over her feelings and that's what drove her to seek Harry out on his stag night. "One last time?"

Harry's eyes widened at her request. "What?"

Hermione stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of Harry's face, looking at him and biting her lip. "One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home."

Harry shook his head and took Hermione's hands from his face, "'Mione, no. We can't. I'm engaged. I get married next week. No!"

Hermione kept hold of Harry's hands, "One more time, I promise after that, I'll let you go."

Harry looked down at his best friend. She looked so broken. He could see the love and pain spilling from her eyes. "'Mione, I love Ginny," he said, trying to convince her and himself that this was a bad idea.

Hermione released one of Harry's hands and cupped his cheek, "Right now, I don't care if you have her in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms."

Harry placed his free hand over hers and looked down at her, his resolve breaking down. He had missed her, but he knew they wouldn't last. She wasn't the one for him. He wasn't the one for her. His thumb caressed the back of Hermione's hand as he sighed, "One last time."

Hermione's eyes widened as her mind caught up with what Harry had said. She stared for a moment, unable to believe that he had actually accepted. She knew that she should feel guilty. Ginny was her friend. Practically her sister. She shouldn't have even considered asking this of Harry, but she couldn't help herself. As she snapped out of her trance, she pulled away from Harry and led the way to the nearest apparition point, where they both left with a 'pop'.

They landed in the living room of the small flat that Hermione had managed to get after she had left Harry's those months ago. It was small, but homey. They looked at each other slightly awkwardly and before Harry could say anything, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. As soon as Harry closed the door, Hermione was on him. She kissed him with every bit of desperation flowing through her body, her hands fisted in his t-shirt. Harry brought his hands up to hold either side of her neck as he kissed her back, taking control of the woman in front of him.

Harry pushed himself off the door and led Hermione backwards until the back of her legs hit her bed. Only then, did she pull away from the kiss in order to pull her dress over her head, revealing black lace matching underwear. Hermione went to pull Harry in for another kiss, but Harry pushed her back lightly onto the bed. She scooted herself into the middle of the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Harry stood for a moment and admired her body, knowing this would be the last time he would see her like this. It had to be.

Harry took off his t-shirt and discarded it with Hermione's dress. He leaned down and began to place kisses on every exposed bit of skin he could get his lips on. He delighted in every gasp that came from her mouth as his lips ghosted over her skin, her body arching towards him to try and get more. Her gasps turned a moan as Harry's lips pressed against the fabric of her knickers. Harry looked up towards Hermione and without losing eye contact, pulled her knickers down and spread her legs, running his hands up her thighs.

"Harry… Please…" Hermione gasped as she threw herself back and tangled her fingers in her hair. Fire ran through her with every touch.

Harry smirked, "Please what, Hermione?"

"Anything, please!"

Harry put his thumb in his mouth before bringing it down on Hermione's clit, drawing out a long moan from the woman, who shuddered in pleasure. "Like this?" He asked, rubbing circles on the sensitive nub feeling her pussy get wetter.

Hermione gasped, struggling to control her breathing, "God, yes. Yes… like that… ah!" She started to gyrate her hips with Harry's thumb, creating more friction and making her moan louder.

Harry pulled his thumb back and ran two fingers over her slick folds, coating them in her juices before plunging them into her cunt, and bringing his tongue down on her clit. Hermione screamed as Harry lapped away, pumping his fingers as fast as he could, she started moving her hips with him, setting a torturous rhythm. Soon, Hermione's body started shaking as she felt her orgasm build, it was getting too much for her. She tried to pull herself away but Harry noticed and used his free hand to hold her in place. Completely trapped, Hermione's screams got louder as Harry's tongue circled quick and he angled his fingers inside her she started seeing stars. Harry sped up until he felt her clamp down on his fingers hard, juices covering them as she came.

Harry pulled back and stood up, watching Hermione, her eyes closed, body heaving and spasming, coming down from the high he had just taken her to. He undid his trousers and stepped out of them, standing over her and stroking his hard cock. She looked incredible, covered in a light sheen of sweat, pussy glistening and begging for him to fuck her.

He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself next to her head. Hermione was still on another planet after that orgasm, apparently, so Harry leaned over and cradled the back of her head, guiding her mouth onto his cock. As she took the head into her mouth, Harry let out a deep growl, feeling her take him into her mouth as far as she could, her lips coming to a stop against his fingers. Her tongue ran hard over the underside as she pulled back sucking hard and Harry's groan snapped her out of her spaced-out state.

She pulled herself off of his cock and rolled over, pushing Harry onto his back, crawling up and taking his cock back into her mouth, sucking hard and fast. If this was gonna be the last time she did this, she was sure as hell gonna make him remember this forever. She bobbed her head flat-out, her hand working whatever couldn't fit in her mouth, she moaned as she carried on, loving the way his thick cock stretched her lips. Slowing down, she tried to relax her throat and lower herself fully onto Harry, his cock hitting the back of her throat, she gagged as her lips came to rest in Harry's dark curls. The man whimpered as he felt her throat close around him for a moment, before she pulled back and returned to her merciless pace.

"Fuck, 'Mione! Ah… Merlin please… Mione, I need to cum… I wanna… be… ah… inside you," Harry gasped, using the small amount of strength he had to pull her off of him.

Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, clearing up the excess saliva from her chin before climbing on Harry's lap and sinking herself onto his cock. She gasped as she felt him fill her up completely. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten how amazing this feeling was. She placed her hand on Harry's chest and started rocking her hips slowly, taking him in as deep as she could. Harry let Hermione set the pace for a while, admiring the view. Hermione had her head thrown back, hands in her hair as she rolled her hips slowly, revelling in the feeling of the cock moving inside her.

Harry started to meet the roll of her hips with a thrust of his and soon she was bouncing hard on his cock, his thrusts pounding her ruthlessly. All she could do was scream Harry's name over and over again as his cock hammered against her cervix, Harry could feel her body nearing orgasm so he kept up the pace, driving her to orgasm as hard as he could. Her walls clamped down on him as she screamed, her body collapsing as Harry helped her ride out the aftershock of her second orgasm.

Before Hermione's breath could settle, Harry rolled her on to her back and stood beside the bed, pulling her to him, lining her hips and driving into her hard and continuing the onslaught on her pussy. Hermione moaned and screamed as Harry slammed home aggressively, the new angle demanding another orgasm from Hermione, the pulsating of her walls wrenching out his orgasm, filling her with streams of cum. Harry thrust a couple more times, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Hermione, trying to regain his breath.

Once he had calmed down, Harry pulled out and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door and switching on the shower. Hermione lay there with Harry's cum dribbling out of her and let her tears fall. They had shared this moment and Harry just got up off of her and left her there. She cried for a few moments cursing herself for wanting this. _Needing_ this. As she heard the shower shut off, she wiped her eyes on the duvet and found her wand, casting a quick _Scourgify_ to clean herself up a bit. Harry exited the bathroom moments later with a towel around his waist. As he bent to pick up his clothes, Hermione leaned over and placed her hand on his.

"I don't deserve it," she whispered. Harry paused and looked at her, knowing she wanted to continue. "I know I don't deserve it but stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it." Hermione moved herself so that she was under the duvet and held it open for him to join her.

"No, 'Mione. I can't. Gods that just happened didn't it? I just cheated on Ginny. Fuck, 'Mione! Why did you… Why did we… Why did you come and find me tonight?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Hermione crawled over behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can't you forgive me?" Harry shook his head in response. "At least just temporarily. I know that this is my fault and I should have been more careful." Harry stilled, lifting his head and staring at the bedroom door. "Please, just stay for a bit."

Harry stayed silent but nodded lightly, removing the towel and climbing under the covers and pulling Hermione close to him, her head resting on his chest. They lay there for what felt like hours in silence, the only sound that could be heard was their entangled breathing.

"I need you to promise me this was it, 'Mione. No more." Harry pushed her off of him and got out of the bed, scrambling around for his discarded clothes, putting them on. "This can't happen ever again. No one can know this happened, ok? I love Ginny and I want to be with Ginny."

Hermione couldn't make eye contact with the man as she nodded in agreement, "I promise," she whispered.

Harry knelt down on the bed and held her chin, forcing her to make eye contact, "I mean it, 'Mione. This was the last time."

A stray tear fell from her eye as she replied, "I know. I promise."

Harry looked deep in her eyes, searching for sincerity, "Good." Harry turned towards the door, pausing as his hand gripped the handle. "See you at the wedding, 'Mione," he said before opening the door and leaving his heartbroken best friend behind, naked and wasted.

Hermione curled into a ball and felt the gnawing pain of the man leaving her for good. This was a bad plan. She knew she should never have done this. She thought it might help, give her some closure. But all it did was reopen the old wounds, raw and severe. This upcoming wedding would be excruciating, but she had to be there. She was Harry's Best Woman. She cried herself to sleep trying to expel all of the pain before the day she would have to plaster on a fake smile and watch this man marry the love of his life.

"I don't wanna be without you," she choked between sobs.


End file.
